The Oregon Health & Science University Department of Dermatology proposes a new training program with objectives to train highly qualified predoctoral and postdoctorals for academic careers in skin basic and translational research. The OHSU Dermatology Department has a strong history of clinical and scientific research and a 40 year record in dermatology resident training. Features of the proposed program are: 1) a core of Dermatology faculty, including program director Dr. Kulesz-Martin (skin carcinogenesis, tumor suppressor p53), and Co-Director Xiao-Jing Wang (epidermal gene-switch transgenic models of skin carcinogenesis and TGF-beta/SMAD pathways in skin disease) with 24 and 14 years experience in skin research and mentorship, respectively, Steven Jacques (cutaneous optical imaging), and Melissa Wong (Beta-catenin pathway, stem cells), 2) a multidisciplinary team of scientists with international recognition in areas highly relevant to skin cellular growth, differentiation and apoptosis, including Hua Lu (p63 and p53), Bruce Magun (TGF-beta and stress kinase responses), Peter Rotwein (insulin-like growth factors/IGFs in differentiation, tissue growth and regeneration) and Philip Stork (Ras and B-Raf signaling in growth and apoptosis) and 3) newly designed research space totaling approximately 6000 sq ft (4500 sq ft in Dermatology and 1500 sq ft of OHSU Cancer Institute space). Three postdoctoral and two pre-doctoral trainees will be selected from M.D., Ph.D. or M.D./PhD candidates who desire an academic career in investigative dermatology or basic skin research with strong clinical translational component. Criteria will include potential for independence, letters of recommendation, publication record, expertise of strong potential for impact in dermatology and outreach to underserved minorities. The training program includes graduate courses at OHSU, seminars in mentors' departments (Dermatology, Cellular & Developmental Biology, Biochemistry, Molecular & Medical Genetics), monthly Dermatology Research Division meetings and techniques seminars, research forums tailored to predoctoral or postdoctoral students and national/international meetings in cutaneous biology. [unreadable] [unreadable]